


Valentine’s Day

by starsinger



Series: In the Beginning [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has plans that keep getting interrupted by a married Starfleet Admiral who has no idea what day it is, but fortunately his yeoman has more sense. I’ve written one Jim/Bones fic for Valentine’s Day, and am working on a second for a challenge, so I thought I’d give these two some love. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late, but I kinda got sidetracked by a Valentine's Day Challenge.

“Richard,” Chris asked Admiral Barnett patiently, “this couldn’t wait until tomorrow? I have plans with Jim.”

“I’m hearing that a lot from Captains with significant others,” the Admiral groused. “Your husband’s first officer pointed out that he had plans with Lieutenant Uhura.” Chris watched as Barnett’s Yeoman, Crissin, shook his head in disgust.

“Richard,” Chris tried again, “do you remember what day it is?”

“Yeah, February 14,” he responded, “It’s Valentine’s… Oh, shit. Chris, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Crissin, send flowers to my wife and send make a reservation…” Chris shook his head as the Admiral left the room forgetting to cut the link.

Yeoman Crissin sat down in front of the monitor, “I’ve already taken care of all that and forwarded the reservations to his wife.”

“Rina should be very grateful to you,” Chris said with a laugh.

“Let’s just say I’ll get a bonus tomorrow,” Crissin said with a laugh. “She’s always happy with what I pick out.”

“You’re a good man, Yeoman, I’ve always been impressed by those who’ve chosen your profession. Go have fun with your girlfriend,” Chris said with a laugh before cutting the link. Chris smiled, he’d arranged tonight with a little help from Jim’s own Yeoman, Janice Rand, who was as much a romantic as Uhura and his own Yeoman, Iril, helped enthusiastically.

Jim walked into their quarters to be faced with soft candlelight, dinner on their table, a dozen red roses with his name on it, and Chris nowhere to be found. Jim gave a smile as he left his own gift for Chris on the table and ventured into the bathroom. There he found a full bathtub, Jim didn’t even want to think about the water rations Chris was using for this, and a note by it, “Jim, take a bath. Join you later, Chris.” Jim smiled as he removed his clothes and slipped into the warm water. He lay there until his fingers began to wrinkle and then removed himself from the tub. Wrapping a robe around his lanky frame he emerged to find Chris setting dinner on the table with a smile. “How was your talk with the Admiral?” Jim asked.

“Only took me twenty minutes to remind him why his wife might be pissed at him if he didn’t get home quickly,” Chris responded. “The good thing about living aboard a starship is, you know where everyone is,” he said with a laugh. “Did you finish helping Spock get everything done?”

Jim grinned, “Oh, yeah, I was leaving as Uhura was getting back. I think they’ll be occupied for the rest of the night.” He walked up to Chris and wound his arms around his neck, “Happy Valentine’s Day.” Chris leaned in for the kiss, it was warm and sensual.

“We’d better eat before it gets cold. Chef will be disappointed if we let that happen,” Chris murmured. “No need to let good steak go cold.”

“Well, yes, that would be a shame,” Jim said with a chuckle. “Wouldn’t want to disappoint her.” They sat down and ate the admittedly luxurious meal. They gave each other gifts, small, sentimental pieces that reminded them both of Earth. Jim smiled as Chris blew out the candles before taking him to their bed. Jim shook his head as he sighted the rose petal strewn covers. “You are such a romantic,” Jim said as Chris turned toward him. He unbelted Jim’s robe and kissed him before leading him to the bed. They both fully disrobed before laying on the bed, kissing.

Jim felt Chris’ mouth trail down his jawline before pausing at his neck. He felt Jim shiver as he found that sensitive spot just below the jawline that made his lover shiver. Chris traced Jim’s lines, his hands finding those sensitive spots that caused Jim to moan and relax under his ministrations, “You work too hard, you know that?”

“You talk too much,” Jim breathed as Chris made his way lower, a trail of kisses down Jim’s torso. Jim’s cock was already waiting, not waiting for the attention that Chris was sure to give it. Chris chuckled as he stroked the stiff organ reverently. Jim let out a breath in a long sigh as Chris enveloped Jim’s cock in the velvety warmth of his mouth. Chris’ teeth scraped along the sensitive skin of the head before plunging downward. Jim’s hand balled in the sheets as the sensations spread through him and he let out short, gasping moans. Chris kept up his work, his hands playing with Jim’s balls as his mouth played with Jim’s cock. Soon, Jim erupted into Chris’ mouth.

Chris traveled back up Jim’s body, pausing only to give Jim a searing kiss. Jim wrapped his arms around Chris’ neck, smiling into the kiss. “Lie down,” Jim finally told him.

Chris rolled away from him and onto his back. It was his turn. Jim wasn’t in much of a hurry as he pulled out the bottle of lube from the drawer, Chris absently noted that they’d need to order a new one before long. Maybe they should just order a case? Jim's lips wrapped around Chris’ cock and he felt his toes curl and his eyes roll into the back of his head. The kid had a definite talent for this as his mouth and teeth played with the head of his cock. Chris spread his legs as Jim slid a finger into his ass. Chris didn’t need much prep work, but he still enjoyed the feel of Jim’s fingers in his ass. Jim could get four into him and drive him crazy as he pounded Chris’ prostate.

Jim pulled his mouth off Chris’ cock just as it started to quiver. He sat up into a kneeling position before pulling Chris onto his lap and slowly impaling Chris on his cock. It always drove Chris crazy how long it took Jim to do this, and that was probably why Jim took his time, still. Chris groaned as Jim finally bottomed out, he wiggled his hips a little causing Chris to gasp, “Jim!”

Jim chuckled again as he started to move, he knew precisely how and where to move to cause the most pleasure. Chris laid his head back and enjoyed himself, meeting Jim’s thrusts as they made love in the Captain’s Quarters. Jim grasped Chris’ cock, intent on making Chris cum with him. Chris preceded him by mere seconds as he felt Jim’s spurts deep inside him.

Jim lay down behind him, pulling Chris into his arms, “Thank you, Happy Valentine’s Day.” He kissed his cheek.

Chris yawned, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
